The objectives of this work are to assist the NIDA Division of Pharmacotherapies and Medical Consequences of Drug Abuse (DPMCDA) Addiction Treatment Discovery Program (ATDP) in the identification of chemicals useful for treatment of dependence. The compounds targeted for identification will include those that may have therapeutic effects via facilitation of abstinence and/or by preventing abuse (e.g., via pharmacological or physiological antagonism. Five in vivo models will be used to provide information necessary to advance compounds for further consideration within these programs: The Mouse Locomotor Activity test, Rat Drug Discrimination test, Rat Conditioned Place Preference test, Mouse Stress-Induced Potentiation of Cocaine Conditioned Place Preference test, and Rat Self-administration test.